


breath

by ruined



Series: word prompts #2 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruined/pseuds/ruined
Summary: They're drunk for their first kiss.





	breath

They're drunk for their first kiss.  

It’s horribly cliche; they’re drunk on the expensive wine Lydia stole from her parents liquor cabinet, falling up the stairs and giggling to themselves.

When they finally - _finally_ , because there’s a five minute conversation on the stairs about how soft Allison’s hair is - get to Lydia’s bedroom, Allison wastes no time in stripping off. She pulls down her skirt, stepping out of it as she tries to lift off her shirt and gets caught in it, arms in the air and face covered by the shirt.

“Help?” Allison struggles, wiggling and turning in place, trying and failing to get the shirt over her head.

She hears Lydia laugh, and then there are hands tracing up her sides, over her breasts, makes her squirm, until Lydia tugs at the shirt enough to free Allison.

They stare at each other, Lydia’s eyes skimming over her body to her lips before meeting her eyes. Blatantly checking her out. Allison’s lips part without thinking, and she doesn’t really remember who moves first, just that one minute they were laughing and the next they’re kissing, Lydia’s full lips moving against her own.

Allison wakes with a headache.

There’s a body pressed against her back, an arm around her waist. She holds her breath as Lydia starts to move, lets out a quiet groan and a kiss to the back of her neck before rolling onto her back.

Allison sits up, taking in their mutual state of nakedness, and the hickies that litter Lydia’s body, standing out against her pale skin. She bites her lip, weighing her options.

She could leave. Get dressed and pretend to not remember the night before - which wouldn’t _technically_ be a lie, apart from little flashes, of hands on her skin, her mouth on Lydia’s thighs, hands wrapped in Lydia’s hair, she doesn’t remember most of the night.

Lydia sighs quietly, still asleep, and Allison decides the best thing to do is go back to sleep and worry about it later. 


End file.
